


Gloves, Stiches, and Kisses

by Anatsu_Hime2895



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angry Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coma, Comeback, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fights, First Love, Hidden Emotions, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Love Letters, MMA, Secrets, Underground Dealings, Very Secret Diary, daughter - Freeform, son - Freeform, surprise, tough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatsu_Hime2895/pseuds/Anatsu_Hime2895
Summary: She never knew that he would disappear, but he never knew what he would come back to.In a place where fighting came first and love second, what happens when things come in between? Where the desire to win and conquer goes farther than just inside the ring, but to love and be loved goes just as far. Where Gloves feels like holding his hand, Stitches feel like his warm embrace, and Kisses feels like a right hook to the face.She always knew it would be him, and he always knew it would be them!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story from multiple songs that helped me bring this together into a story all it's own. I wanted to make this into a love story with twists and turns along the way. When you think you have it figured out BAM there is something else that pops in. The main character (Anatsu) and her twin (Dairin) is based on myself and younger sister. I hope you all enjoy this story and follow along as it continues to grow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach or any of it's original characters, or plotline. I do however own all original characters of my own creation, Anatsu, Dairin, and so forth.

She stared at the formal piece of paper next to the handwritten letter. Tears were streaming down her face, as she had one hand on her stomach, and the other over her mouth.

Her brain refused to believe what was happening to her. Here she was Seventeen about to turn eighteen and just getting her name out on the boards for Women's MMA fighting, and she now has to completely put that on hold for a year or so. Since the formal letter confirmed her fears.

She had thought that he would stay by her side, and rise through the ranks with her. While she would be taking the Women's side, he would be plowing through the Men's MMA ranks. But the handwritten letter stated otherwise.

Her life was now at a complete and utter stand still. She could not do the unimaginable, and yet she couldn't ignore it either. She knew she had to grow up but she didn't think it would be so soon. She read the formal letter again.

_Dear Miss. Zaraki,_

_We are sending this letter in regards to your last visit. We have done the blood work and it turns out that you are not terminally ill._

_But we have discovered some great news. Congratulations Miss. Zaraki you are expecting a baby! You will experience fatigue and nausea, as well as a change in appetite._

_On the next few sheets of papers are what to expect during your pregnancy, and also a list of qualified Doctors that you can choose between to monitor your pregnancy. Also there is a list of some family doctors, whom you can choose to see after the baby is born and be the family doctor for you and baby._

_Thank you for choosing this hospital to take care of you and congratulations on the journey ahead for you!_

She then looked to the handwritten letter and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

_If you are reading this then that means that you found the letter and your dad didn't just shred it and throw it away._

_You probably hate me right now, and I couldn't blame you. I told you from the start though that nothing good comes from being around me. I left without saying anything to you because you would try and make me stay, but I wouldn't and couldn't. I signed up to go to the army since the beginning of senior year, and I didn't plan on changing that. Even after we started dating and even after graduating._

_They won't let me write there so if you send something don't expect a reply back. I could possibly die here but I could also return as a war hero.... Who knows what will happen, and I don't know when or if I am going to come back to Karakura._

_So goodbye and have a nice life maybe we will see each other again, Grimmjow_

Kenpachi looked at his oldest daughter from the entrance to the kitchen, as she cried. He had a feeling she would need him, but it was hard for him to deal with feelings. She was a lot like him and just got over things, but her twin is like there mom and would dwell on this and remember them even years later.

He watched his daughter crumple up the letter she had found, and throw it across the room. Her long amethyst hair was let down, stopping at her hips. Her bangs were pinned back, and not covering her left eye as she normally did. She had on a black baggy T-shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts.

It was 8 at night and her two sisters were due to be home in an hour. They decided to go and visit there mom and step-dad, while the oldest was a major daddy's girl, and she stayed home.

"Anatsu, what's the problem?" Kenpachi asked with slight softness in his rough voice.

"I can't train anymore dad. I found out why I have been so sick this past week." She smiled sadly, with tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean you can't train anymore? Are you giving up on your career?" Kenpachi interrogated.

"NO,DAD!" Anatsu yelled as she abruptly stood from her chair, upsetting herself even more.

"It's not because of that Blue kid is it?"

"No, but yes. He has a part in it. I should have just listened to you dad and none of this would have ever happened." Anatsu broke down and crumbled to the floor.

"Anatsu stop beating around the bush and just tell me dammit." Kenpachi sighed as he crouched down in front of his daughter.

"I- I'm pregnant dad, and Grimmjow is the father, but he left for the army, and he doesn't even know about it." Anatsu sobbed.

Kenpachi did something he hadn't done since Anatsu was a little girl. He hugged her and brought her to his chest and began to rub her back.

"I'm not mad at you, a little hurt, but not mad. You are going to get through this, and come out even stronger than before. I believe in you Anatsu, and I know you will do everything in your power for this kid and yourself. I will be here for you, because that's what a father is there for, to protect his kids and pick up the pieces left behind." Kenpachi whispered into his daughter's ear.

"What about MMA, dad?" Anatsu sodded even harder.

"Just because you are going to become a parent doesn't mean you have to stop fighting. You are going to become a mom and you will show your baby what it means to be strong and never give up. I know you can kiddo." Kenpachi replied back and felt Anatsu's body shake with tears even harder.

"D-Dad I-I love y-you!" Anatsu wailed.

"I do too kid, I do too."

And there they say on the Kitchen floor. After 15 minutes Anatsu fell asleep, and Kenpachi picked her up and moved her to her room.

* * *

 

Suddenly the door opened and in walked an excited Yachiru, and a suspicious Dairin.

"Daddy We're Home!" A little 9 year old Yachiru yelled.

"Stop the yelling your sister is sleeping!" Kenpachi harshly replied.

"Oh, sorry." Yachiru smiled simply.

"What's wrong with my twin dad? I have been feeling off all day, and I know it has to do with her." Dairin questioned with a calm look on her face, her green eyes looking to him.

"Your sister is going to be going through some tough times. She found out today she is pregnant-,"

"Tsu-chan is having a baby?!" Yachiru asked in glee.

"Hush and let dad talk." Dairin scolded.

"And she will need us to be there for her. I am going to have her help me out at the gym so she can get some kind of pay." Kenpachi explained looking at his two younger girls.

Dairin had bright green eyes but the closer you got to her pupils you could see them change to brown. Her naturally amethyst, now dyed black, hair was down to her upper waist and her bangs were parted over her right eye and tucked behind her ears. She had on a pair of ripped jeans, and a fitted black Tshirt, with a red plaid long sleeve button up tied around her waist. Her hands were a bit dirty, and Kenpachi guessed she was working on someone's car.

Yachiru had her short pink hair down to almost the top of her shoulders with her bangs cilpped out of her face with two red clips. She had on a black dress with a white sash tied around her waist with a withe flower on it. Her little feet had on a pair of her favorite tan sandals.

"Duh dad we are going to help out Tsu-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, excited about getting a niece or nephew.

"I am going to check on her, we already ate by the way dad. So don't worry about getting us anything to eat." Dairin explained as she went to her and her twins shared room.

Most people would think that it was weird for them to share a room and they are almost eighteen, but they were really close. Plus their dad gave them the master bedroom that has it's own bathroom and huge walk-in closet big enough for all of their stuff.

They had five bedroom house with 3 bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, den room, and a full basement. The house was huge according to their friends, but to them it was home.

Dairin continued down the hall when she got to the second floor in thought. Her best friend Ulquiorra was gone and off to boot camp for the army. He had already texted her saying that he hated his platoon especially this annoying person he calls number 6 or trash depending what comes out first.

She missed him a lot, and he even told her to punch someone if they claimed her to be their best friend, because she was HIS territory and only HIS best friend.

She giggled, but got quiet when she finally came to her and her twin's bedroom door.

She walked in the room and noticed that Anatsu had gotten herself under the cover and pulled a small garbage bucket next to her bed. Dairin proceeded to Anatsu and sat softly on her bed.

"Hey Tsu-chan how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I feel like I am going to throw up, my nose hurts, and I am so tired it is funny." Anatsu complained as she sat up.

"Do you want me to call Shuhei and have him come get us and to get some Ice cream?" Dairin asked softly with a small smile on her face.

"Yes my phone is in our bathroom on the sink." Anatsu replied as she layed back down.

"Okay, it's going to be alright and we will make it through this. Plus when I see that blue jerk again, I will kick him in his shins and cut his spark plugs for you!" Dairin seethed and got up to text her sister's best friend.

Anatsu smiled at her sister as she walked through the conjoined bathroom door. When she disappeared Anatsu slid her hands over her flat stomach and shakily smiled.

"Don't worry, we will make it through this, and I will make sure you have a strong mom to look up to. I will make sure you never have to feel alone. Besides we need to make you strong to deal with our messed up family." Anatsu chuckled softly and wiped her eyes on last time.

She rubbed her stomach with affection. She felt herself begin to really grow attached to the little one growing inside of her, and somehow she knew everything would turn out for the better.

She was going to be better for her child, with or without Grimmjow there.


	2. Missed Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story in so long! I honestly forgot I had an account on here haha. But thank you to all who read and possibly liked the first chapter of this story. Again sorry, but here is another chapter!

Anatsu woke up lazily, stretching her arms above her head. She curled back up in her bed, snuggling deeper in her pillows. She felt movement and looked up into a pair of bright sky blue eyes.

"Good Morning handsome!" She smiled at him.

"I not hamsome, I Sessy mom!"

Anatsu giggled as she pulled the little blue eyed boy closer to her. She ran her fingers through his sky blue and amethyst hair. It was quite beautiful honestly. His hair was mostly blue with lavender and Amethyst highlights everywhere. She loved his hair and always reminded him of that.

"Mommy did yur hand and side still hurt?" He asked not quite getting the pronunciation right on all his words.

"My hand doesn't hurt anymore, but my side does a little Doctor. Jaegerjaquez." She smiled and began to tickle him.

"I not a Dowcter mommy!" He laughed trying to get away from his mother.

"I should be asking you if your leg hurts my little Hiro." Anatsu stated back to running her fingers through his soft hair.

"I can't reawy feels it, I think it's sleep in'." He whispered like it was a secret.

"Why are you whispering it's not a secret." Said an irritated voice from the door.

"Cuz I can!" Hiro shouted back.

"Come on kids it's to early for an argument! What do you need Takara?"

Her oldest child stood at the door, with her green eyes darkening from irritation.

"I was trying to watch TV but I can't find the remote, I'm hungry, and someone is knocking on the door." She stated.

Anatsu sighed and got out of the wonderful land of blankets and pillows. She noticed that her son still had that black and white blanket she gave him. She smiled slightly at the meaning of it, but really paid it no mind.

She re-did her hair and put it back in a messy bun, picked up her son, and grabbed Takara's hand that wasn't in a cast. The family was still in their pj's as they made their way downstairs.

Takara had her Royal Blue locks in a ponytail, and a pair of puppy slippers on her feet. She also had on pink shorts with a white tank top on.

Hiro had his short hair messy. The sides and back of his head were cut very short and the top was about three inches long. He had on a white and black tank, and black shorts, with a dragon slipper on his right foot.

Anatsu had on her big red T-shirt and a pair of pink and white short shorts. Her left hand and wrist was wrapped in a cooling wrap to soothe the hurt muscle. She had nothing on her feet.

She set Hiro down on the couch and set a pillow under his casted leg. As Takara hopped onto the couch rested her arm on the arm of the couch.

Anatsu walked to the front door and opened it to find her two best guy friends.

"Hey Shuhei, Ichigo what's up?" She asked letting them in.

"Did you forget that we were supposed to take the kids to the park, and stuff today before you start your training again?" Shuhei asked.

"The Park!" Hiro screamed in excitement as his eyes changed to a pale green.

"Hey kids, wait Hiro weren't your eyes blue?" Ichigo asked with a shocked expression.

"What they not blue!?" Hiro began to freak out and his eyes changed to a dark blue.

"Woah that's awesome!" Ichigo said.

"Berry, stop traumatizing my child!" Anatsu hollered at the orange hair male.

The single mother walked over to her son and stroked his hair, calming him down instantly. "Your eyes change colors remember sweetheart. Don't be scared."

"Like yours does mommy?" Hiro asked.

"No mommy's doesn't change color. They are just different colors, I was born like that." She smiled and picked him up. "Now who wants to help me make breakfast?"

"ME!" Shouted both kids.

"Alright then let's get started!"

* * *

 

Anatsu was enjoying the summer breeze and sitting under a tree. She watched Hiro laugh and squirt Ichigo with a water gun, while riding on Shuhei's back.

The Amethyst haired mother had scanned the park looking for her daughter. She had last seen her hiding under the playground stairs to attack Shuhei and Hiro with her water gun.

Her heart began to race as she couldn't see her daughter anywhere on the playground area. She got up and speed walked around the walking path looking for her daughter.

"TAKARA, TAKARA WHERE ARE YOU!" Anatsu shouted.

"I'm right here mom!" Takara said a she came back with a now full water gun.

"Where were you? You had me so scared someone kidnapped you!" Anatsu breathed as she hugged her daughter tight.

"I went to the water fountain to get more water mom. I couldn't reach it and this guy helped me! He had bright bl-" Anatsu cut her child off.

"You could have told me where you were going Takara, I would have helped you." Anatsu said softly.

"I'm sorry mom." The little blue haired girl said as she picked at the hem of her shirt.

She was dressed just like her mother, she would never tell anyone but she loved it.

They both had on a pair of chocolate brown leggings and tan strapped sandals. Anatsu was wearing a white tank top with a olive green long sleeve denim jacket tied around her waist. Takara was wearing a short sleeve white T-shirt with an Olive green vest on. Both girls had their hair in a high ponytail with a black bandana tied in their hair, and their bangs down.

Anatsu had her bangs covering her left eye, since she lost her contact again. She had to wait until the new ones arrived. While Takara's bangs were parted, down the middle and to her chin.

"Come on let's go get some ice cream." Anatsu said as she squatted down to kiss her daughter forehead.

"Mom why do you cover your eye? I love your eyes they make you special!" Takara questioned.

Anatsu smiled at her daughter. "Because a lot of people ask mom why her eyes are two different colors. So I cover my brown eye up and just let people see my green eye."

They were back at the park and walked up to the guys.

"Mommy yur special eye is cool! It looks bown and red! It make mommy reawy cute!" Hiro exclaimed and proceeded to ask Shuhei and Ichigo if her special eye was cute.

"Come on let's go get some Ice cream and then you guys can go and see Grandma." Anatsu laughed at her kids' enthusiasm about her appearance.

"YES!"

* * *

 

"Remember Mom, not to give Hiro anything to drink after 8 and they both need to be in bed by 9. Takara listen to your Grandma when it's time for bed, or she will tell me if you have been bad. Hiro don't try to get anything to drink at nighttime while everyone is asleep. Mommy will know if you did. If you two are good I will let you come with me to my next fight okay?" Anatsu told her kids as she was about to leave her mother's house.

"Yes mom/mommy." They both replied.

"Okay, I love you two! Now give me my kisses and I will see you tomorrow when I come and get you." Anatsu crouched down and opened her arms to receive her two children's love.

She honestly hated being away from them. They were her entire world, but sometimes she needed a small break from all the fighting and messes they made.

"We love you too!" They chorused, and with that they scurried away to their playroom at their grandma's house.

"That is the best investment I could have made for Dairin's old room." Ayame stated as she watched her grandchildren argue over who can use the red chalk for the wall.

"You know when you gave them that chalk wall it took me weeks to get them to understand that they can't do that at home? I had to get dad to buy the paint as a present for them so they could each have one in their rooms." Anatsu sighed.

"The things you will do for your kids. Now go on and have your fun before they begin to miss you." Ayame exclaimed as her bright green eyes shined with mirth.

"Har har, very funny mom. Make sure they call me before they go to sleep. I will be back to pick them up late tomorrow morning." Anatsu said as she opened the front door to leave.

"I will sweetheart, and really go have your fun for the rest of the day. Love you Natsu!" The orchid-haired woman smiled.

"Love you too mom and I will tell Dairin you said Hi!" Anatsu said as she walked to her car.

The Amethyst haired girl pulled open her door and turned on her Bluetooth in her car. She began to pull off and pushed a button on her steering wheel.

"Siri call Dairin." Anatsu spoke as she turned a corner.

"Calling Dairin." The car spoke back to her.

The speakers let out a ringing noise indicating that her phone was indeed calling her twin.

"Yes Tsu-chan?" Dairin's voice could be heard throughout the speakers in Anatsu's car.

"Mom said hi, and are you at Dad's house again?"

"Yes and when did you see mom?" Dairin asked. It sounded like she was in the middle of doing something.

"I dropped the kids off over there since she wanted to see them, so they are staying the night. Orihime texted me and said everyone is going out tonight. Are you going?" The young mother of two asked.

"Oh that explains why there isn't arguing in the background. Yeah she texted me earlier today, and then Renji texted me and told me that I have to go with him. Are you coming to pick me up so we can get ready to go?"

"Yes I am a block away from Dad's house." The older twin replied.

"Well I have to get my stuff together so you might as well come in. Besides the old man has been complaining about never seeing his grandkids, so you might calm his nerves." The black haired twin explained.

"Okay I'm about to pull up see you in two minutes." And Anatsu ended the call.

* * *

 

It was 8:45 when Hiro and Takara called their mother.

"Yeah mommy and Ukitake bought us new toys! And we got to go see a movie!" Hiro explained his day's events to his mother in his excited child speak.

"Oh is that so, it sounds exciting." Anatsu smiled into her cellphone.

"Yeah it was!"

"Where is Takara, Hiro?" Anatsu asked since her daughter was normally the one to call her and then let Hiro talk the rest of the time away.

"Granny made her take a baff! She is comin now." There was ruffling on the other end of the phone and a sleepy Takara answered.

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah we seen a new movie and got new toys." There was a yawn on the other end of the line.

"That sounds fun, well mom loves you two. How about you get some sleep and can tell me all about your fun tomorrow when I come get you?" Anatsu asked in a soft motherly voice.

"Okay mom bye." Some more ruffling of the phone. "Bye mommy goodnight."

"Goodnight baby, and sweet dreams mwah!" Anatsu sent a kiss through the phone.

She received one back and then the line went dead. It was their routine whenever they stayed at someone's house. Although she had to be careful when they stayed the night at Rangiku or Orihime's house, because Hiro was a big boy around them. He had massive love for the big chested girls.

Anatsu set her phone down and got ready to go out.

Dairin had on a pair of ripped black skinny jean with a loose, flowing, white tank top that had a black cross on the front. She wore a long silver chain with a knot pendant, and a black leather jacket and beanie. On her small feet were a pair of silver high heels, and her hair was down and in curls.

Anatsu had on, a maroon Crop top and a pair of black high waisted shorts. She had on black stockings and a pair of black wedges. Her hair was curled but pinned up into a side bun, with her bangs down and loose curls framing her face. She had a black half blazer that covered her arms. She had found her emergency contacts and put a green contact in her brown and red eye so that both of her eyes were the same color.

"I still don't see why you do that?" Dairin said as they walked to Renji's car.

"I just don't like it okay. Now let's have fun tonight." Anatsu stated as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

 

Anatsu was having a great time at the club, the right music was playing and she had a few drinks, but not enough to get her drunk. She had kids she had to see tomorrow, so no heavy drinking for her!

She looked over and seen Nel texting someone constantly, and Renji talking to a slightly drunk Dairin. Orihime and Ichigo were out on the dance floor, and both were drunk. Shuhei was being pulled to the dance floor by a drunk Rangiku while Rukia and Chad were sipping their drinks and having a conversation.

Anatsu decided she was going to go out on the dance floor when she heard a squeal over the music. She looked over and seen that Nel had pounced on someone, and that someone happened to be Ulquiorra. The couple had been writing each other while he was away in the army, and he had just got back last week. Dairin was shocked that the Raven-haired man would date someone, and Nel at that!

Anatsu sighed and then felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to look but when she did no one was there, at least there staring at her. She finally got up and went to the dance floor. She didn't have her kids tonight so she was going to suck up the freedom while she had the chance.

She began to dance and let loose. After some time she felt someone put their hands on her hips and start to dance with her. She didn't mind as long as they didn't start to get frisky with her.

"You look better than I remember kitten." A husky voice said in her ear.

Anatsu froze remembering that voice. It followed her every where and even to her dreams. And only one person on this planet dared to call her kitten. She turned around in the man's arms and came face to face with a pair of eyes exactly like Hiro's.

"Grimmjow?"


End file.
